


Perfection

by GroundZeroExplosionHero



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/M, Fluff, Implied Soriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroExplosionHero/pseuds/GroundZeroExplosionHero
Summary: Frisk wants to make this the perfect date so she can finally get the answer she'd been looking for. But, can she actually manage it?





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> My friend @Stripesthecoon also sparked the series of ideas I used for this, so shout-out to her. Go read her stories too, they're amazing.

Frisk burst out into a fit of giggles from what the other on the phone said. Monster Kid gave a few chuckles, but she was laughing more. She breathed in a deep breath to recover before speaking again.

“Wow, that's the funniest thing I’ve heard in a long time. Where’d you even get that?” She inquired, raising an eyebrow. Monster Kid hummed for a moment as he thought.

“I think I saw it on someone’s phone at school. But, I couldn’t exactly ask him to send it to me because I don’t have a phone…because I don’t have arms.” He finished awkwardly, giving a little chuckle. Frisk blinked, as a thought hit her.

“How are you holding the phone right now?” 

“Uh…it’s complicated.”

“That’s good enough for me. Hey, we have to hang out sometime!”

“Oh! Sure! That sounds good! Uh, where should we go?”

While he sounded a bit excited for the planning of the outing, something was a bit off about his tone. Frisk narrowed her eyes in suspicion, though the other couldn’t see it, then her visage returned to her bright one.

“How aboooooout we go a few places? One of them could be that new arcade?” She suggested. She could just feel him brightening on the other side of the phone.

“Yo, I wanted to go there! It just opened, right?”

“Yeah! I’m sure we can have a great time! Even if you don’t have…all the proper requirements.”

“Haha, you don’t have to be so careful! It’s fine! I’m sure we can manage to find some games that don’t require arms.”

“Heh, alright. Well, how about we meet in the park tomorrow?” 

“Sounds good! I’ll tell my mom now!”

“Alright, I’ll go plan! I’ll talk to you later!”

“Okay! I’m going to hang up now!” There were some sounds of fumbling before the noise of a number being pressed was heard. “Wrong button!” He had explained before he hung up. 

Frisk just gave a smile and a shake of her head as she reclined in her bed. Talking to MK always made her so happy for some reason. She was just so cheery for some time after talking to him. Since school ended, she hadn’t seen him as much. After a bit, she realized she missed doing so every day. She sighed, staring at the ceiling.

At this point, she had begun to realize she had feelings for the monster. Something about him just made her soul bubble with happiness. But, alas, she didn’t think he felt the same. While she did talk to him all the time, she was the shipping master. And she didn’t see herself as the sole person MK spoke to, and he probably had other interests. Saving the world wasn’t THAT cool, right?

Oblivious Frisk is oblivious.

There was a knock at the door. Frisk blinked, coming out of her thoughts and looking over to the door. Chara was leaning in the doorway, nodding when she got Frisk’s attention,

“Hey, sis,” Chara greeted. “Wanna play some video games?”

“Oh, sure! But, in a while! I need to start planning on things to do with MK tomorrow!” She told her. Chara wore a smug smile, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh? Well, what’s the occasion? You seem to be talking on the phone a lot, but now you’re meeting up.” She pointed out. Frisk blushed a pale red, but quickly got rid of it. She gave a small shrug.

“I just figured it would be fun to see him in person since school ended. I mean, I would’ve planned something earlier, but he’s been acting a little weird. Not all the time, but it’s noticeable.”

“Acting weird? What do you mean by that?”

“Well, it’s just small things. He told me that he saw some lovely flowers and they reminded him of someone who looked even better. I asked him who it was and he just choked up and brushed it off. Then, his mom would ask who he’s talking to and when he said my name, she just says something along the lines of, ‘I should’ve known.’, and he gets all flustered. I don’t know why. I’m getting kind of worried about him. Maybe I’ll ask him why when I see him.”

Frisk waited for Chara’s response, but she got none. She looked at the other girl, who was just staring at her. She looked kind of…dumbfounded. Like, she couldn’t believe what she just heard. 

“…Hooooooly shit. You’re kidding, right?”

“Uh, kidding? Why would I be joking about something like this?”

Chara went silent again, holding her fast hands in front of her mouth for a moment. She took a deep inhale of breath and looked like she was about to say something. But, she just stopped, shook her head, and then walked out of the room. Now it was Frisk’s turn to look confused.

Well, that was strange. Maybe it was just Chara being Chara. Like, she didn’t see anything worth having that reaction. She went back on focusing on what might be bothering MK. She hummed, leaning back in her bed. He seemed to mention someone he thought was beautiful or impressive often. But, whenever she asked who it was or to describe them, he always got flustered. She was mainly wondering why he wouldn’t open up and tell her.

Ha, it was like he liked her or something.

…Wait.

Before she indulges in some oncoming freak out, she needed to look at all of the facts. Did he even consider looking at her that way? She never thought they'd be more than just friends. Maybe she had been missing some signs. Besides the jokes and (possibly) flirts, he just seemed to like her as a friend. He always followed her around at school, he always talked to in class, partnered up with her for anything they could, talked about her to his mother and-

Oh god. Maybe he DID like her! She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it. Her mind just got blown. She screamed, the sound resonating through the entire house. A cause for alarm for most of the family members.

"Think she finally figured it out?" Asriel questioned, flipping a page in his book.

"Yyyyyyyyup," Chara replied, continuing to play on her phone. "About time, too."

Toriel appeared in Frisk's bedroom door, frowning. The child looked like she was going to start bouncing off the walls. 

"My child?" The mother began slowly, grabbing Frisk's attention. "Are you alright? Why'd you scream?"

"Mom, how can you be sure a boy likes you?" Frisk replied. Well, Toriel was caught way off guard by that. She blinked, recovering from the sudden question.

"Um...excuse me? Why're you asking me about that?"

"Because I maaaaaaaaay like someone?"

"...It's that Monster Kid, isn't it?"

"Come on, mom! Please? I want a relationship like you and Sans have!"

That earned a laugh from the boss monster. Frisk WAS always talking about how they were adorable together and how she shipped it. 

"Well, my child, I would usually say it depends on the boy. But, you have to take in some signs to get the feel if there's a possibility for more. Maybe spend more time with him and read him and the atmosphere."

"Okay! Thanks, mom! Oh, and we're planning to hang out tomorrow! I have this under control, trust me. It's going to be the best outing ever! Complete awesomeness is going to ensue!" 

Toriel just gave her a warm smile, going up to her and giving her a pat on the head. Frisk smiled brightly, hugging her mother. She returned said hug before going back to the kitchen to continue making her pie. She had left Sans in charge, and she'd be lucky if he didn't fall asleep and knock any of the materials over. 

Frisk made sure to tell MK to come earlier than planned, wanting to get all the stuff she had scheduled for the day in. She was practically bouncing around the house for the day. Though, she did play video games with Chara as she told her she would. But, she couldn't stop talking about how awesome the date was going to be. Even though she denied it when Chara referred to it as such, calling it a get together to test the waters. But, soon the day came.

Frisk made sure to get up early enough to make sure she looked good enough. She was freaking out over her outfit and hair, but Chara kept telling her it looked beautiful (even though she didn't see the appeal in wearing such girl clothes instead of her casual attire and she didn't use words like 'beautiful'). Eventually, she felt like she got it just right. She sighed in relief.

"This is perfect!" She exclaimed, grinning. Chara just chuckled.

"Alright. Go get 'em." Chara ushered, waving her hand as if to send her on her way.

Frisk giggled, waving as she left her room. Chara just sat back on Frisk's bed, not feeling like moving. Frisk hummed, walking down the hall. She better hurry if she wanted to get there before MK. But, in the process of turning the corner, she slammed into Asriel, who was moving a little too fast. Suddenly, she was on her behind and covered in what smelled like...coffee. Of course. Asriel blinked, recoiling even though he didn't fall. He looked down at Frisk and then at the empty cup in his hand. He immediately freaked out, helping her up. 

"Oh my god, Frisk! I'm so sorry! Chara wanted coffee, and it took me too long to make it, and I figured she'd want it now and-" He began to ramble, trying to apologize profusely. Frisk was internally screaming, but she just gave her brother a pat on the shoulder slowly. He had a subtle fear that she'd let him have it.

"It's...fine, Azzie. I'm just going to take a shower and get changed." She mumbled, turning to get ready for it. For a moment, it didn't look like she was mad. Asriel looked confused, raising a finger slowly.

"B-But...don't you have to go meet MK now-" He got cut off when she suddenly spun back around.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER AND GET CHANGED!" She shouted. He fell on his ass and crawled away, giving a fearful nod. She took in a deep breath and turned around again, heading back to her room to get a towel. Chara looked up when she walked in, sitting up quickly.

"Damn, what happened to you?! You were gone for less than two minutes!" She exclaimed, looking her up and down. Frisk just walked to the door.

"Ask your boyfriend." She grumbled, walking to the bathroom. Asriel slowly stepped in a few moments later, looking ashamed.

While Chara was trying to convince Asriel that he wasn't the worst monster on the face of the earth, Frisk had to take another shower to get the smell of coffee off of her. By the time she got out and got herself dry, she had to just throw on her casual clothing. Striped sweater and black pants, along with leggings and her brown shoes. She sighed at her attire, thinking the other outfit was much better until SOMEONE ruined it.

...Maybe she shouldn’t be too hard on her brother. He was known to be clumsy, and she was going a little too fast-she should be thinking about this on the way to the park. She quickly hurried out of the house, heading to the park. She was sprinting, considering she was already late. Upon arriving, she saw MK waiting and looking around. She kept dashing until she was right behind him. 

“MK!” She shouted, almost giving the boy a soul attack from her sudden appearance. He turned to look at her, smiling when he faced her.

“Yo, Frisk! Uh, are you alright? Your breathing pretty hard there.” He pointed out. She was, doubled over and trying to catch her breath. She held up a finger as a sign for him to just wait a second. Then, she stood back up.

“I am SO sorry for being late! I was heading out, then coffee got spilled on me, and I had to change quickly after a shower!” 

“Woah, Frisk! It’s alright, I’m not mad or anything! At least you came!” 

Despite everything, he sounded pretty cheery. Frisk stared for a moment before breathing a sigh of relief. She thought he was going to be at least a little pissed. But, he seemed to be okay with her lateness. She smiled, standing up a little straighter.

“Cool! Thanks, I appreciate it!” She said, pulling him into a hug suddenly. He was a little surprised but leaned into the hug. It was the only thing he could do with no arms. She realized what she was doing, blushing and pulling back. “Sorry, sorry, I’m a little excited.”

“Frisk, it’s alright! You don’t have to keep apologizing!”

“Sorry-I mean, just, let’s get started.”

Frisk mentally slapped herself for her foolishness but then sighed as she shook it off. Monster Kid looked around for a moment. Then, he turned back to Frisk with a smile. She was freaking out about how cute it was for a moment but kept her composure up for the most part. 

“So! What’re we doing first?” He questioned, tilting his head. She smiled, looking excited.

“Hang on!” She told him, holding up a finger to punctuate it more.

She tried dropping a kickball from her inventory. After it didn’t work, she got a little confused and looked to see what she had. She only had her phone and some money. She stared at it for a moment before realizing what had happened.

She forgot to grab the kickball and snacks she prepared because she bumped into Asriel. Now she didn't have the items she needed. She mentally panicked for a moment before playing it off with a smile. 

“How about we play some tag?” She suggested, just hoping he’d say yes. He seemed happy with it. 

“Sure, that sounds fun!”

Frisk took a deep breath, nodding some with a smile. She lightly put her hand on his chest. Monster Kid blinked, looking at her hand and then at her.

“You’re it!” She said suddenly, taking off. He gave a little gasp.

“Hey, wait up!” He called after her, following.

Now, Frisk was way faster and had better reflexes. She had practice doing all the things in the Underground. MK didn't even have arms. After a bit of running, he ended up tripping and faceplanting. Frisk turned, seeing and sliding to stop. She forgot how bad he was at tag because he always fell on his face. She frowned, feeling bad about it and going over. She helped him stand up, wincing.

“This maaaaaaay have not been the best idea.” She mumbled, sighing. MK gave a little nod in agreement.

“Yeah, maybe not.” He replied, sighing. Frisk mentally slapped herself again, trying to think of something else to do. She felt like this was going horribly wrong, but she could fix it! She knew she could...hopefully.

“How about, uh, we sit down and talk for a while?”

“Oh, okay! But, it’s kinda hot right here.”

“Yeah, you're right. Let’s go under the big tree over there for shade!” 

Frisk pointed out said tree, showing the other where it was. Monster Kid saw it, smiling and nodding. She smiled, grabbing the bottom of his shirt like she was grabbing his hand. She began to lead them over to the tree. She didn’t notice it, but a pale blush dusted his cheeks when she did this. They sat down beside one another under the tree and began to talk.

After a few minutes, things got...awkward. They talked on the phone quite frequently, so they didn't have many new things to converse about. Soon, silence fell upon them, the two just sitting there and not talking. Frisk felt like this was torture. She was tapping on the ground, and it got more rapid as time passed. She was blowing it; she knew she was. MK sighed next to her, closing his eyes. Holy shit, she was putting him to sleep. Suddenly, she shot up, catching MK off guard with the sudden motion.

“Come on! Let’s go get something to eat!” She urged, sounding a little bit worked up. MK noticed it and was going to question it, but she was too excited. “Come on, slowpoke!”

“Alright, alright!” He said, getting up, smiling. “Let’s go!”

Frisk grabbed the bottom of his shirt again and then began to lead them to a restaurant nearby. She briefly asked him what he wanted, and he replied, telling her he wanted pizza. He barely got the word out before their course veered towards a good pizza place she knew. Upon arriving, he blinked and they were at a table, and she was staring at him hard in the eyes. Her face was literally about an inch or two away from his. He blushed palely, blinking.

“What kind of pizza do you want?” She asked him quickly.  
“Uh, cheese-” He barely got it out before she was off to the counter.

Frisk had a finger on her chin as she was trying to devise plans to seek to fix this date. She was furiously mumbling to herself. There were two workers, a man, and a woman, standing there when she walked up. They were a little unsettled but tried being polite. The man spoke up, giving a warm smile.

“Hello! What kind of pizza can I get you today?” He inquired cheerily. 

“Cheese.” She replied quietly, but it was mixed up in all her words that it barely came out right. They were just staring at her, looking a little confused. The man slowly looked to his coworker.

“...What did she say?” He whispered over to her.

“I...I think she said pepperoni, but I don't know….hang on.” She whispered back to him before looking down at Frisk. “Did you say pepperoni?” At this, Frisk only gave an absent-minded nod. The woman nodded, putting in the order.

“We’ll have it ready in no time!” The man told her. Frisk nodded again and turned back to go sit down.

She slid into her seat across from Monster Kid, who had been waiting patiently. She tried to think of something to talk about, opening her mouth to say something, but closing it in failure to do so. MK blinked, tilting his head for a moment. Quick, think of something to say, Frisk. You already look bad enough as it is.

“So, uh...the arcade!” She began nervously. “Are you excited!”

“Oh!” He said, brightening some. “Very! Though, I’m not sure how many games we can play since I have no arms.” 

“Oh, yeah, right...I’m confident that we’ll find some!” She replied, giving an awkward giggle. Man, she hoped they had enough games for them to spend at least the remainder of their date there. Even though she had told him to come a little earlier, his mother was a stickler on time on some occasions. So, Frisk wouldn't have been surprised if MK's mom came by to pick him up early. The thought made her frown slightly, considering she didn't want it to end without her making some amends.

Frisk was snapped out of her thoughts when the pizza was set in front of them. Frisk caught the scent of it after a moment. She froze for a second, looking at MK. He blinked, looking down at the pizza. She was internally screaming. Did she dare look down? She forced herself to, looking at the pizza.

Fucking Pepperoni.

Frisk almost collapsed out of her chair. She practically slammed her head on the table, groaning loudly. MK jumped from it, frowning. It's not like he minded pepperoni pizza, he just was in a cheese mood. He didn't see a reason for her to be so upset.

"Woah, Frisk! It's not a big deal!" He assured, being a little frantic. "I can eat pepperoni; it's fine!"

"No, it isn't! I had ONE simple task, and I messed it up! HOW?!" She berated herself. 

"Frisk, calm down! Come on! We can just eat and then go to the arcade!"

Frisk held the sides of her head, sighing in frustration before she took a few deep breaths. After about a minute or so, she composed herself for the most part and gave him a little nod. MK sighed in relief, nodding as well.

The two went about eating their food. Frisk had to, of course, feed MK. It was a bit embarrassing for the monster, but Frisk didn't mind in the slightest. She just looked more dejected than she did than she did before they started. He felt a little sad that their date was going so wrong.

Wait...was this a date? MK's cheeks flushed red at the thought. It'd make him happy, but he didn't think of it as such at first. Maybe it was...maybe that's why she was she was trying so hard. He almost smiled but noticed Frisk was studying his red face. Probably weird to blush out of nowhere. She asked what was up with him and he just shrugged off the question. 

After they had finished eating, Frisk led herself and MK out of the restaurant, sighing softly as they walked down the street. It was beginning to grow darker, and Frisk felt a sense of urgency to try and make this better. She quickened their pace and was almost dragging him along. Soon, they arrived at the arcade.

Frisk walked in, looking around the place, scanning for games they might be able to play with MK's lack of arms. She saw a few games that focused on foot work. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them. She turned to the other, trying to give a real smile.

"Alright, there are a few games we can play!" She told him, nodding. She wanted to convince herself this wasn't going to go wrong. MK nodded, smiling back at her. It seemed to cheer her up a bit.

"Okay! Sounds good to me!" He replied, laughing a little.

The two began to play possible games. They managed to go for a while without anything messing up. Frisk felt her spirits lift somewhat as they went on. Maybe this would turn out alright. But, her hopes were once again crushed when MK was talking to her and ended up bumping into someone. He stumbled back, blinking. Frisk caught him to make sure he didn't fall, and they looked at who was in front of them.

"Oh, look at what we have here!" It was a boy, two more standing behind him. The school bullies. Frisk frowned, thinking they had escaped them for the summer, but apparently not. MK shrunk with their presence. "Awe, too afraid to speak?"

"Look, I'm sorry for bumping into you. I don't want any trouble." MK mumbled, trying to keep his tone calm because Frisk was there. The group leader shoved him, laughing at his response.

"That was pathetic!" He howled out, causing his friends to snicker. Frisk frowned, getting in between MK and the boy.

"Hey, leave him alone!" She defended, forming a wall in front of MK. The boy stopped, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, your little girlfriend is protecting you again." He droned out, sighing. "It gets old, ya know?"

"Come on, Max! Why do you even mess with him? He didn't do anything to you!"

Max, the group leader, looked at her like she was stupid. She stood her ground, even though she was shrinking on the inside. After a moment of silence, he just shook his head.

"Are you kidding? He's a monster! And not even a good one at that! He doesn't even have arms!" 

"So what?! That doesn't give you an excuse to torment him!"

"Pfft, why do you care? Honestly, you shouldn't have even rescued them from the Underground!"

Frisk could feel herself getting riled up and emotional. She didn't see why humans had to be so cruel to monsters. She didn't understand why her crush had to go through this torture for just trying to coexist on the surface. She made fists in her anger, glaring into the boy's eyes.

"Just shut up! You don't know anything! You don't get to hurt him! Or any other monster. You...you FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She shouted, punctuating it with delivering a punch to his face.

The boy's group and MK froze. Silence overtook them as soon as the hit connected. Frisk slowly came to a realization. Not only had she swore, but she also attacked someone. She felt horrible instantly, wanting to crawl into a hole and die. She took her time to look up at him. His face was pointed at the side, staring off to the right in surprise. Suddenly, anger washed over his visage and his head snapped back in her direction. Frisk barely had time to flinch before he delivered a hard smack across the face. She instantly fell back on her ass, yelping in pain. Before he could continue, MK headbutted him away, now defending Frisk. Frisk held her cheek, looking up at him. She wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn't form the words.

"Hey, leave her alone!" MK demanded, narrowing his eyes. He knew very well how this was going to end, but he didn't care. Max's group had stared at him before evil expressions appeared.

"This should be fun." Max chuckled, the sound having a sinister tone to it.

And that was all that happened before they began to kick the shit out of him. Frisk practically shrieked, trying to get up as fast as possible. Her vision was a little messed up, and she felt like her head was spinning. The pain in her cheek was real. She eventually managed to get up and give a weak push to Max. It was utterly pathetic, and it didn't even move him. He looked at her, staring for a moment before just laughing. He gestured for his group to make their exit. They backed off and left the arcade.

Frisk watched them go, still in shock. Then she gasped, dropping down to MK. She shook slightly, seeing that he was unconscious and his HP was down significantly. A green glow surrounded her hands, and she began to heal him the best she could in her state. She was freaking out, and it was bad. Even so, she managed to finish healing him. 

MK tensed for a moment before slowly waking up. Frisk was still over him, looking freaked out. He blinked, not making out her face for a moment.

"M-MK? MK, are you okay?" She whimpered out, frowning. The monster looked at him, smiling.

"Woah, I look great! You must be good at healing magic! I'm fine now, thanks..." He trailed off when he saw the tears rolling down the girl's cheeks. "F-Frisk?"

"I-I'm sorry...I-I'm so sorry..." She began, sniffling. MK looked like he wanted to stop her, but she kept going on before he could form the right words. "Since this morning, just...EVERYTHING went wrong! I-I forgot the stuff I had ready for the park at h-home, I suggested we play tag, I got the wrong p-pizza, and now I just got you beaten up! This is the worst d-date ever! Why would you ever l-like a girl like me?!" 

There was only a slight stutter to her words, but it still conveyed enough emotion to show how upset she was. She began to sob quietly, covering her face with her hands. MK froze momentarily after hearing her little rant. This WAS a date! Wait, that wasn't the important part. He sat up more, panicking at the sight of seeing his crush in such distress. This was one of the times he hated himself for being born without arms. He had no way to comfort her physically, so he had to think fast. He gave her a small nudge with his head. After a few moments, she slowly looked over at her through her hands.

"Frisk...come on, don't feel bad! This wasn't bad at all! I had fun!" He tried to assure her. She sniffed, shaking her head.

"You don't have to try and make me feel better..." She mumbled, not buying it.

"I'm being serious here!"

"But...but what about the tag?"

"Pfft, I'm clumsy! That probably would've happened no matter what we did!"

"And the awkward silence at the tree? You were practically falling asleep!"

"Because it was relaxing! Sitting in the shade on a beautiful day with you? Super soothing!"

"And...and the pizza?" 

"Well, I don't mind pepperoni at all! I still liked it!"

"W-Well...there's nothing to excuse you getting beat up just now..."

Frisk sniffled and looked down after stating the last thing to go wrong. She thought she had proved him wrong when he went silent. Then, she felt his tail hit her side softly to get her attention. She glanced up at him and was surprised to see him smiling.

"Well...I got protecting you, right? If I'm defending you, then I'll do it a thousand times over!"

She felt like everything else just disappeared behind her like it didn't matter anymore. She was just staring at the boy in front of her, feeling her heart flutter. She could feel her cheeks heating up right then and there. She must've started crying again because he started freaking out a little.

"W-What did I say?!" He questioned frantically. Frisk just let out a huff of a laugh, smiling and wiping her eyes as she shook her head. After doing so, she grabbed him into a hug.

MK was a bit caught off guard, blushing a little himself, but he smiled and leaned into the hug. Neither of them wanted to move for a while, so they didn't. Frisk's breathing became more normal, showing that she had calmed down. This relieved MK beyond belief. She squeezed him for a moment, staying silent. MK decided to break the silence with the question he had been wondering.

"Sooooo...this means you like me back, right?" He mumbled, not wanting to seem stupid. After a moment, she just laughed lightly, pulling away and sitting back to look him in the eyes, smiling brightly.

"Yes, it means I like you back." She assured, giggling and blushing slightly. MK blushed a bit himself and grinned.

"Cool!" He laughed out. Frisk smiled more in response.

The two kids spent about a minute sitting in silence, staring at one another. Then, MK tried to lean in for a kiss. Frisk felt her heart flutter again, buuuuuuut he misjudged the distance and ended up falling face first into her lap. He sat up quickly, red in the face about how he messed that up. He began to ramble about how that was so embarrassing and how he couldn't believe he messed that up.

Frisk just stared for a moment after the fuck-up. Then bubbly laughter escaped her lips, looking pretty amused. He stopped, staring at her for a moment. She stopped, grabbing him by the front of the shirt and then pulling him into a kiss. He was kind of surprised, but kissed back quickly. Again, any problems Frisk had dissipated at that moment, and he was all she could focus on. 

They shared a kiss for about a minute before Frisk pulled away slightly and they were touching foreheads. The two caught their breath and proceeded to smile brightly. 

"So...just to confirm, we're together now, right?" He asked softly. She giggled, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, we're together, silly." She assured, pecking his lips and then sitting up. She stood and helped him up. He laughed a little at her reply.

The new couple spent the rest of their date sitting outside the arcade, staring at the now starry sky while leaning against one another. Soon enough, MK's mother came to pick them up. She dropped Frisk off at home, and Frisk gave MK a kiss on the cheek goodbye. She waved as they left, feeling giddy. She walked in the house, grinning like a madman. Chara and Asriel were waiting in the living room when she walked in. Upon seeing her smile, Chara smirked and waved.

"Yo. Judging by your face, your date went well?" She questioned. Frisk shook her head.

"Nope! It was awful!" She replied. Well, Chara wasn't expecting that.

"Wait, what?"

"Everything went wrong, but he still liked me! He's my boyfriend now!" She explained. Chara still looked confused, and Frisk just giggled. "I'll fill you in later."

Asriel stood, twiddling his thumbs. Frisk remembered that she probably scared the shit out of him or hurt his feelings before she left. He took a deep breath, beginning to speak.

"F-Frisk, I wanted to say sorry for-" Asriel was cut off by his sister giving him a sudden hug. He hugged her back.

"Shhhhhhh," She said, patting his head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Azzie." 

"Oh! Well, it's okay! I don't hold it against you!"

She smiled, pulling away and giving him a smile before going to her room. Asriel looked happy since that exchange went better than he expected it to.

Frisk flopped into her bed after getting changed to go to sleep. She stared up at the ceiling before curling up and closing her eyes. She wanted so badly for that date to go perfectly.

But, in the end, she was glad it didn't.


End file.
